friendsfandomcom-20200222-history
The One With Unagi
"The One With The Unagi" is the seventeenth episode of the sixth season of Friends, which aired on February 24, 2000. Plot Joey is broke but needs money fast for new head shots, so he is determined to get enrolled for another medical experiment. Since the only one that pays $2000 is for identical twins, he hires fellow actor Carl to play his fictitious twin Tony. This plan then fails when the doctor tells them that the test is for identical ''twins and they are not identical. Because Mon ica worked on Valentine's Day Chandler tells the group that they have to celebrate it tonight. After Joey suggests that they each book a day at one of those romantic spas Chandler says that he and Monica have decided to make each other presents this year.Both Chandler and Monica however have forgotten to make each other presents. At the last minute Chandler finds a mix tape in his closet and recieves a sock-bunny made by Phoebe as his gift. Monica ,then feeling completely guilty promises to make all Chandler's wishes come true in kitchen and bedroom. But then at dinner the next night Monica decides to listen to Chandlers mixed tape which had turned out to be made by Janice for one of Chandlers previous birthdays. Monica is furious and Chandler tries to make it up to her. Phoebe and Rachel have just come from a self-defense class when they start bragging about how they can kick anyones ass. Ross tells them that after years of studying Karate he has learnt that self-defense is useless without Unagi, a state of total awareness. Rachel and Phoebe tell him that Unagi is a sushi and that theres no such thing. It turns out that Ross lacks this state as well after the girls scare him in his apartment. Cast and Crew Main Cast 'Jennifer Aniston' - Rachel Green 'Courtney Cox' - Monica Geller 'Lisa Kudrow' - Phoebe Buffay 'Matt LeBlanc' - Joey Tribbiani 'Matthew Perry' - Chandler Bing 'David Schwimmer' - Ross Geller Supporting Cast 'Louis Mandylor' - Carl 'James Michael Tyler' - Gunther 'Jill Matson' - The Receptionist 'Ron Recasner' - The Doctor 'Mongo Brownlee' - The Instructor 'Maggie Wheeler' - Janice Litman 'Preston James Hillier' - Joey Clone 'Shane Keller' - Twin #2 Crew '''Directed By:' Gary Halvorson Written By: Zachary Rosenblatt & Adam Chase Trivia * Phoebe is correct, "unagi" is the Japanese word for freshwater eel. "Zanshin" is the Japanese word closest to the concept Ross is trying to tell the girls about. * Ross explains to Chandler that his Saturn V Rocket model is from the Apollo 8 mission and that Apollo 8 did not land on the moon but instead orbited the moon twice and returned safely to earth. In fact, Apollo 8 orbited the moon a total of ten times, not two. * Chandlers hair is much longer starting in this episode and until the first episode of season 7. * In this episode the cast members turn up to Central Perk and find their sofa occupied. This only happens three times in The One With The Princess Leia Fantasy, The One With Unagi and The One Where Chandler Gets Caught. * Phoebe mentions Pat Sajak, Alex Trebek and Chuck Woolery, which Rachel then tells her "you will not find a single game show host, who’s ass I cannot kick". Pat Sajak is the current host of Wheel of Fortune, Alex Trebek is the host of Jeopardy and Chuck Woolery was the former host of Love Connection, Wheel of Fortune and Lingo. Goofs *When Gunther tells Joey that a customer has been waiting for his coffee for ten minutes, he hands a mug to Joey. You can clearly see that the mug is empty. *When Joey is telling Monica and Chandler about Carl, during certain shots when Chandler's back is to the camera, his arms can be seen moving or crossed, yet when the camera is on him and Monica, his hands are still in his robe. *After Joey yells at Carl that they like pizza, the camera is facing Chandler's back and its obvious that he's laughing at what just happened and his hands are in his robe pockets, yet when the camera faces him and Monica a second later, he has a serious look on his face and his hands are already out of his pockets. *When Ross tries to scare Phoebe and Rachel when explaining "Unagi" in Central Perk, Phoebe's arms change positions in different camera angles from crossed to one hand on her chin. Quotes has just scared Phoebe and Rachel Ross: At what point of those girlish screams would you have begun to "KICK MY ASS?!" Rachel: Alright, so we weren't "PREPARED!" ---- Ross has bragged about having "unagi" Phoebe and Rachel: up from behind Ross, shouting Danger! screams like a little girl. Rachel: Ah, salmon skin roll. ---- and Phoebe have Ross pinned to the ground after he tried to scare them back Rachel: Say it. Phoebe: Say we are unagi. Ross: It's not something you are, it's something you have! ---- Phoebe: Now, we can kick anybody's ass! Rachel: Yeah! Ross: After one class? I don't think so. Rachel: What? You want to see me self-defend myself? Go over there and pretend you're a sexual predator! Go on! I dare ya! Ross: Well, of course you can defend yourself from an attack you know is coming, that's not enough. Look, I studied karate for a long time, and there's a concept you should really be familiar with. It's what the Japanese call unagi. Rachel:'''Isn't that a kind of sushi? '''Ross: No, it's a concept. Phoebe: Yeah, it is! It is! It's freshwater eel. Ross: All right, maybe it means that too. Rachel: Ooh! I would kill for a salmon skin roll right now. Ross: Y'know what? Fine! Get attacked! I don't even care! ---- Phoebe: Chandler mentions he and Monica will make anniversary gifts for each other So what did you make Chandler? Chandler: Oh, I made a 'flablarghaargh'... Phoebe: What is that? Chandler: Nothing! ---- Ross: Chandler. I sensed it was you. Chandler: What? Ross: 'Unagi.' I'm always aware. Chandler: Are you aware that unagi is an eel? ---- Ross:'''About that last move where the woman tripped you and then pinned you to the floor, what would you do next? '''The Instructor: Well, she would try to take her keys and then jam... Ross: No. No, what would "you" do next? The Instructor: Who, me? The Attacker? Ross: Yes, That's right. The Instructor: Why? Ross: I tried attacking two women - did not work. The Instructor: What? Ross: It's OK. I mean, they're my friends. In fact I was married to one of them. The Instructor: Let me get this straight. You attacked your ex-wife? Ross: Oh, no, no, no. I "TRIED". Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Friends Category:Season 6 Category:Hot pizza girl